Lee Seung Gi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Seung Gi * Nombre: 이승기 / Lee Seung Gi * Nombre Chino: 李胜基 / Lishèngjī *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, MC, Presentador, Modelo, Pianista y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Banghak-dong, Seùl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '182 cm *'Peso: '70 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Gato *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Agencia: Hook Entertainment, Amuse Entertainment (en Japón) Biografía Lee Seung Gi es un cantante de baladas que hizo su debut en el año 2004 siendo aún estudiante de la escuela secundaria. Su tono alto y hermoso de voz con gran alcance de bajos, contradice su suave apariencia, pero apela a muchos amantes de la música pop. Comenzó cantando como vocalista en una banda con sus amigos. Pero con el tiempo, sus padres le pidieron que se enfocara exclusivamente en sus estudios. Así fue como, mientras realizaba su último concierto (con su banda) en un pequeño teatro de Daehagno, fue descubierto por la cantante Lee Sun Hee, quien le ofreció entrenarlo. Después de dos años de duro entrenamiento, Lee Seung Gi apareció por primera vez en los escenarios con la canción titulada "'''You’re My Girl", cuya letra y música fue compuesta por PSY. Ha ampliado su carrera como MC, siendo MC fijo en el programa "1 Night 2 Days", y junto a Kang Ho Dong en Strong Heart. En 2005, Lee Seung Gi participó como actor invitado en la comedia de MBC "Nonstop 5". Luego debutó oficialmente como actor en 2006 en el drama de fin de semana de la cadena KBS "Famous Princesses". El 6 de marzo de 2012, Lee Seung Gi debutó oficialmente en Japón con la liberación de su primer álbum en dicho pais "Time for Love" (también traducido como "Solo en el amor"," la Generación del Amor", y "Era del Amor") y un single del mismo título que fue clasificado con el número uno en Oricon diario.Celebró su primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan de Tokyo, el 1° de junio de 2012, tres meses después del lanzamiento de su álbum y con ello se convirtió en el primer cantante que tiene un concierto habiendo transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde su debut en el pais nipon. El 22 de noviembre de 2012, Lee Seung Gi lanzó un mini-álbum (# 5,5), titulado Forest. La canción Return (título también traducido como Looking Back) se convirtió en el número uno en las listas de música como Instiz, Gráfico Gaon, Corea y Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 por semanas. Fue número uno en el mes de diciembre en la Tabla de Gaon. También estableció un récord por ser el número uno durante seis semanas consecutivas en el Billboard Corea del K-Pop Hot 100. Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) Cameo Ep. 6 *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) Cameo Ep. 9 *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Last Word'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Losing My Mind'' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Starting Now, I Love You'' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Películas *Marital Harmony (2016) *Today's Love (2015) Programas (Variety Show) * 2015: ' New Journey To The West (Never TVCast Channel) - Como MC * '''2015: 'Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 228 y 229 * '2014: 'Three Meals a Day (tvN) - Ep. 9 y 10 * '''2014: Healing Camp (SBS) - Ep. 134 y 135 * 2013: Insects, Great Instinct (MBC) Documental - Como Narrador *'2013:' Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 174 *'2013-2014:' Sisters Over Flowers (tvN) - Como MC *'2012:' Gag Concert (KBS) - Invitado al segmento "Discovery of Life" (21 nov.) *'2012:' Running Man (SBS) - Ep. 120 y 121 *'2012:' The Romantic (tvN) - Como Narrador *'2011:' Gag Concert (KBS) - Invitado al segmento "Emergency Measures Committee" (Especial de Navidad) *'2010:' Happy Together (KBS) - Ep. 136 *'2009-2012:' Strong Heart (SBS) - Como MC *'2009:' Happy Together (KBS) - Ep. 117 *'2007-2012:' 1 Night 2 Days (KBS2) - Como MC *'2006:' Love Letter (SBS) - Como invitado Temp. 2 y 3 *'2006:' Happy Sunday – Heroine 6 (KBS) - Como invitado fijo *'2004:' X-Man (SBS) - Como invitado fijo Videos Musicales *K.Will "Perfume" (2013) Anuncios *Schöffel Korea (2015 - Presente) *Belport (2015) *Marley Coffee (2014- Presente) *Firstlook Outdoor (2013-2015) * Cuckoo (2013-2015) * LG Bamboo Salt (2014) * Midifoam (2014) * CJ Hello Mobile (2014) * MarketO (2013-2014) * WeMakePrice con Lee Seo Jin (2013-2014) * Hanwoo (2013-2014) * Berocca (2013-2014) *LG Household & Health Care (2010-2015) *Pizza Hut (2010-2014) * Heritory (2010-2013) con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) *Ministry of Strategy and Finance (2010-2012) *The Saem Cosmetics (2010-2012) con After School CF (2011) *FUBU (2010-2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2010-2012) *HTB (2010-2012) *Chung Jung Won (2010-2012) *Activia (2010-2012) *Goodday Card (2010) *Samsung Zipel Massimo (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *KB Financial Group con Kim Yuna (2009 - Presente) *Zipel (2009-2012) con Yoon Eun Hye (2009), con Cha Seung Won (2011) y con PSY (2012) *Barley (2009) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Edwin (2008-2009) *Noodle CF con Shin Goo (2008) y con Lee Hye Sook , Lee Soo Geun (2009) *Seul Milk (2008) * Perikana Chicken (2008) * Crown Bakery (2006) * Haitai Osazz con Park Min Ji (2005) * Giordano (2004) Discografía 'Corea' Álbum Álbum Repackage Mini Álbum Single 'Japón' Single Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Shinhak Elementary School'.' **Sang Gye High School. **Licenciado en Comercio Internacional y Administración (Universidad de Dong Guk). **Máster en Teoría del Comercio y Finanzas. **Máster en Contenido Cultural (Actualmente). *'Habilidad: '''Esgrima (Kendo), piano, guitarra y batería. *'Debut: 5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "You Are My Girl". *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol, fotografía y cocinar. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés, japonésy algo de chino. *'Apodos: "Hermano Menor de la Nación", "Heodang", "Um Chin Ah de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF", "Discípulo de Lee Sun Hee", "El Yerno Ideal", "El Hijo de Corea". *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada" (palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. *'Familia:' Sus padres y una hermana menor. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Película Romántica Favorita: '''Notting Hill. *'Color Favorito: Azul. * Cuando era adolescente tenía una banda de rock con sus amigos, que se llamaba 'Hemorragia Cerebral', donde él era el vocalista. Pero cuando tenía al rededor de 15/14 años sus padres le dijeron que dejara la banda para dedicarse a sus estudios. Él aceptó, pero fue a escondidas a una última presentación que ya tenían programada en un pequeño teatro. Ahí fue donde conoció a la cantante Lee Sun Hee. * Es uno de los pocos que es exitoso en los 3 aspectos del entretenimiento (actuación, música y variedad) por lo que se ganó el titulo de "Triple Corona" y "Multi-Entertainment". * Es el único de los discípulos de Lee Sun Hee que hasta el día de hoy la llama "maestra". * Cuando Lee Sun Hee, le ofreció "enseñarle a cantar", él en un principió se negó, ya que no sabía quien era ella (su música siempre fue más enfocada a la gente adulta), además, en ese tiempo estaba de moda los agentes que engañaban a los jóvenes aspirantes a idols para sacarles dinero. Así que no fue hasta que llegó a su casa, le contó a su madre -a pesar de que había ido sin contarle- quien sí la conocía, y fue ella quien lo incentivo a aceptar. * Vivió con Lee Sun Hee durante su días de entrenamiento. * No fuma, pero le gusta el beber alcohol cuando puede. Varias celebridades han intentado emborracharlo sólo para ver si dejaba de ser tan educado pero dicen que su resistencia es impresionante. * Es el 'Chico Ideal' de Yura (Girl's Day), Lee Seung Hyun (golfista), Kim Jae Kyung (Rainbow) y Hye Park (Modelo). *Tiene acrofobia. Ha declarado innumerables veces que odiaba los parque de diversiones cuando era niño. A pesar de ello, en muchas escenas de diferentes dramas o películas le han hecho subirse a estos juegos. Como en Today's Love que hicieron que subiera cerca de 40 veces al drop tower para grabar una escena. ChaeWon dijo era una pena que no tuvieran dobles y que sí para ella había sido terrible no podía ni imaginarse como sería para alguien con acrofobia (refiriéndose a Lee). *Es muy cosquilloso. *Seung Gi es conocido como "la celebridad la cual los paparazzi se han dado por vencido". Hubo una vez que un reportero de Sports Seoul (Dispatch) lo siguió por 3 años consecutivos y no consiguió nada más que 3 ó 4 fotos, y la gran mayoría sólo confirmaba su imagen positiva. Luego lo volvieron a seguir por 6 meses más, pero volvieron a tener el mismo resultado. *A su canción debut se le "acusa" de provocar el síndrome del "gusto por las noonas (mujeres mayores)" en Corea del Sur. You're My Girl, es una canción sobre un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que él que sólo lo ve como un niño o un hermanito. *No le gusta bailar, ya que dice que tiene dos pies izquierdos y dice que lo que más le gustaría borrar si pudiera, sería todos los videos de él bailando. *En el 2008, se le ofreció el papel protagónico del drama histórico de MBC, The Return of Iljimae, pero lo rechazó. Por esto Seung Gi estuvo prohibido por un tiempo en este canal ya que prefirió 1N2D. *En el programa 1N2D lo apodaron 'Cerebro de Burbuja' (Heodang) ya que es bastante torpe y olvidadizo. *En su programa, Strong Heart, el año 2010, confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. *Es conocido por cantar incluso mejor en vivo que en las grabaciones. *En el 2010, grabó una nueva versión de su canción "Smile Boy" del año 2007, con la figura del patinaje coreano; Kim Yuna. Que se convirtió en la canción oficial para los comerciales de la Copa Mundial de la FIFA en Corea del Sur. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigación de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Gi en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar después de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Su canción 'Time for Love' fue escrita por él (la primera vez que incluye una canción escrita por él en un álbum) en 20 min. durante las grabaciones de 1N2D en Japón, cuando se sentía realmente solo. *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011, Lee Seung Gi fue considerado el mejor actor entre las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong yKim Hyun JoongSiwon de Super Junior. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D, en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa, junto a Eun Ji Won y el productor Na. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado como MC solo en octubre del 2011 por la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *A su familia no le gusta todo esto de ser conocido, por lo que él respeta su decisión tratando de que nadie sepa la identidad de ellos. Esta decisión ha provocado que no pudiera ir a ninguna de las graduaciones de su hermana menor, pero sí ha contado que nunca creyó que pudiera estar tan orgulloso de alguien cuando supo que ella fue aceptada en la universidad. Ha contado diferentes anécdotas sobre esto, por ejemplo los amigos de su hermana no saben que él es parte de su familia, así que sí uno de ellos le hace el comentario de que se parecen, ella responde "¡¿Como podría parecerme a un chico?!" tratando de parecer ofendida o que a sus padres los vecinos les han dicho que Seung Gi vive por los al rededores y ellos responden "¿En serio?, no tenía idea" o "Sí, lo he visto un par de veces", cuando viven con él. *Hace poco (2012) se supo que sus padres fueron banqueros del mismo banco que SeungGi ha publicitado desde 2009, su padre por 16 años y su mamá por 7. Los del banco tampoco sabían. Sin embargo, se jubilaron jóvenes (se estipula que entre los 45~50). Debido a esto son ellos los que administran las más de 10 cuentas que tiene. *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su actuación. *Cambió su chica ideal en el año 2012, por la actriz (y su co-protagonista de ese tiempo) Ha Ji Won. Pero a finales del mismo año volvió a decir que su chica ideal era Yoona, unos meses después comenzó una relación con ella. *A finales del 2012, en una entrevista para 'Entertainment Relay', declaró que su grupo femenino favorito es "Sistar". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron cuál fue el rumor más extraño en el que estuvo involucrado, él respondió; "Como artistas, uno está involucrado en muchos rumores, pero ese que decía que Ga In y yo teníamos una relación, fue demasiado extraño. Ella incluso fue a Strong Heart para aclarar la situación. No entiendo como la gente va a creer algo que no es verdad." *Entre todas las actrices con las que ha trabajado, la más cercana es "Han Hyo Joo", incluso ambos han dicho que les gustaría volver a trabajar juntos en diferentes entrevistas. *Todos sus videos musicales los protagoniza él mismo. *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el "beso del refrigerador" con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts. *Quedó en el primer puesto en una encuesta del "Esposo Ideal" en el programa K-Stars News. Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking; Let's Live Kindly. *Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no coreana. *Su canción: "Will you Marry Me?" sale en el primer capítulo de Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess, en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman’s Dignity en el primer capitulo de Marriage no Dating y también en el 3 de The Prime Minister and I. *Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénicas que existe, ya que después de verlo; "Uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". *El 1 de enero de 2014 la SM Ent.' confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi ('Hook Ent.) lo confirmó. * El 9 de junio del 2014, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde lo diagnosticaron con "daño a la córnea" y "hemorragia intraocular". Informaron que SeungGi tenía pensado ir rápido al hospital y regresar lo antes posible al set, al tener muchas escenas ese día, sin embargo, cuando salieron los resultados los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podría empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había estado mejorando rápidamente. * Tuvo mucha química dentro y fuera de la pantalla con la actriz Moon Chae Won, su co-protagonista en Today's Love, e incluso hubo comentarios de que parecían pareja. Aún cuando él mantenía una relación pública con otra persona hace más de 1 año. Por lo mismo, en Enero del 2015, en unas de las conferencias de la película, después de haber contestado con "Sin comentarios" en varias entrevistas anteriores, respondió; "No, no es verdad que haya terminado con ella". Y explicó que no hablaba de esos temas porque él estaba allí para promocionar su "relación" y química con Moon. * Su canción '''"You're My Girl" está entre las 10 canciones más populares de la última década de Corea, escogidas por los medios de comunicación. La lista se realizó en febrero del 2015. * Seung Gi admitió que no deja mensajes en su página web muy seguido (excepto en ocasiones especiales) porque es malo usando computadoras. En el programa del 2013 Noona Over Flowers ''usaba un mapa de papel para ubicarse (el programa se desarrolló principalmente en Croacia), y no fue hasta que una de las ''Noonas ''le enseñó el teléfono que no supo del ''Google Map, dijo que era maravilloso. * Fue el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en la escuela media y secundaria. * Compró su propio disco pirateado cuando estaba en China, grabando para 1N2D porque pensaba que era interesante. * Usa sus propias canciones como tono de espera en su celular, no tiene ringtones porque usualmente lo tiene en modo vibrador. * Fue el sunbae de Ki Kwang y Yo Seob en sus días de colegio. * Su banda preferida extranjera es Maroon 5 y su actriz favorita es Sharon Stone. * No tuvo permitido tener teléfono durante 5 años; 2 años de pre-debut y 3 como celebridad. Contó que a medida que pasaban los años, la gente seguía pensando que no tenía teléfono, así que no le pedían su número. Y que hasta la fecha (2011) sólo tenía el número de 3 mujeres (celebridades) en su agenda; Han Hyo Joo, Moon Chae Won y Shin Min Ah. Aunque lo dijo de forma de demostrar su poca popularidad, causó la envidia en el sector masculino que estaba presente, porque todas son consideradas de las actrices más bellas, diciéndole "¿De qué te quejas?". * Heechul de Super Junior dijo que Seung Gi nunca maldice, incluso en privado. * Es bastante cercano al actor de su misma compañía Lee Seo Jin con el cual ha hecho distintos programas, viajes e incluso fueron compañeros de reparto en una película. * El programa “One Night” de SBS, hizo una encuesta para saber que celebridades coreanas no creían aptas para interpretar un rol de villano debido a su buena imagen; Seung Gi quedó en 1er lugar; "El chico más lindo en la industria. El tipo de chico que quisieras presentarles a tus padres. El hombre que tus padres quieren como yerno. El chico que no necesita reglas y leyes. Ese es Lee Seung Gi. Nada más que decir". * Es el decimonoveno descendiente del Príncipe Yangnyeong, quien era el hijo mayor del Rey Taejong de Joseon. Esto se supo en una entrevista el año 2015, pero SeungGi dijo que no era importante. * El 13 de Agosto del 2015, después de 1 año y 9 meses de relación, se confirma la separación entre él y Yoona de Girls' Generation, debido a sus apretadas agendas. SM. Ent. añadió que finalizaron su relación en términos amigables, mientras que su agencia, Hook. Ent sólo dijo que no tenían detalles de la separación al ser parte de su vida privada. * El día 5 de sept. 2015, asistió al concierto de MC Mong. Llegó de los primeros y poca gente lo notó porque fue con gorra y lentes, sin llamar mucho la atención, pero finalizando el concierto Mong anunció al público que vino su dongsaeng (hermano menor) y lo apuntó. También contó una pequeña historia; cuando él estaba sufriendo de depresión severa, por el escándalo por el cual hasta el día de hoy recibe el odio de muchos coreano, se fue por un tiempo a Japón. Llegó al punto de incluso dejar de comer, Seung Gi se enteró de esto y en un viaje que tenía para allá se hizo el tiempo de ir a visitarlo, consolarlo y animarlo a comer bien. MC Mong estuvo muy, muy conmovido, y dijo que Seung Gi era verdaderamente su buen dongsaeng y amigo. * En septiembre del 2015 se lanzó una lista de los actores mejores pagados de la industria coreana, Lee quedó en el segundo grupo, junto a Lee Min Ho, cobrando $58.700 dolares por capítulo. Cabe destacar que Seung Gi era el único cantante que figuraba entre los mejores 10. * Tiene un relación bastante cercana con el productor Na Young Suk, con quien ya lleva 3 programas (1N2D, NoF y NJttW). Se dice que el "amor" que le tiene el PD Na a Seung Gi desde hace 9 años ha generado muchos éxitos para ambos. * En una entrevista a Ahn Jae Hyun se le preguntó con cuál actor le gustaría más volver a trabajar y respondió con Seung Gi. Por la forma en que él daba vida a sus personajes. * El 1ro de Febrero del 2016, ingresó como soldado activo al Servicio Militar Obligatorio, cerca de 300 fans viajaron desde distintas partes del mundo hasta la Base Militar en Nonsan para despedirlo. * Lanzó un single en el mismo momento que le llegó la carta de la nación informándole que tenía que irse. El single titulado "I'm Going to Army" obtuvo un All-Kill en las listas de música coreanas, tan pronto como se lanzó. Al otro día, 22 de enero, su canción seguía como N°1 en 6 de las 8 listas más importantes. * Su último single titulado "Meet Someone Like Me" fue un regalo de PSY, quien desde diciembre del 2015 había mostrado su interés por escribir la última canción de Seung Gi (antes de su servicio) así como él escribió y compuso su primera. Seung Gi dijo que estaba pensando en qué dejarle a sus fans como regalo mientras él estaba adentro, y como PSY estaba ofreciendo decidieron tomar la oferta. * PSY y Lee Seung Gi tenía pensado lanzar un mini álbum juntos antes del alistamiento, pero como la llamada del ejercito fue muy apresurada no les quedó tiempo y decidieron sólo lanzar una canción, la cual Seung Gi tuvo que grabar refriado y el día anterior a alistarse. El single y MV fueron lanzados finalmente el 3 de Marzo, cuando él ya estaba en el ejercito. * El día 5 de Marzo se bautizo bajo la religión Cristiana en las actividades religiosas del Servicio Militar. * El día 16 de Marzo se celebró la ceremonia que da por finalizado del entrenamiento básico que reciben todos los reclutas y donde se los califica para ser asignados en sus Comando. Seung Gi terminó con todos los honores su entrenamiento básico y con la mejores calificaciones de su regimiento lo que conllevó a que quedara en la Unidad de Inteligencia de Fuerzas Especiales (Comando Especial de Guerra) del Ejercito. * En marzo de 2016 se realizó una lista de "Las 7 casas más extravagantemente caras de las celebridades", su casa de Seúl ocupó el puesto N°4, al estar evaluada en más de $3 millones de dólares. * Uno de sus mejores amigos el actor Lee Seo Jin con ayuda de Taecyeon de 2PM le envió un video y un álbum firmado por las chicas de TWICE, ya que cuando lo llamó al ejercito, Seung Gi le comentó que le estaba gustando el grupo de chicas TWICE en estos días. Lee Seo Jin además reveló que “Una de las integrantes de TWICE al parecer, envió un mensaje de video diciendo ‘Seung Gi oppa, buena suerte con tu servicio militar’. Lee Seung Gi ahora comienza su día viendo ese video”. * En una reciente entrevista (abril), la actriz Han Hyo Joo contó que uno de sus dos más cercanos y mejores amigos era Lee Seung Gi. Dijo que él es un amigo con quien se siente cómoda y que a pesar de lo difícil que es mantenerse en contacto siguen conservando su amistad. Además agregó que la llamó desde el servicio pidiéndole fotografías de ella firmadas (para sus compañeros) y que ella inmediatamente le envió 20. * Ama cocinar y muchos han elogiado sus habilidades. A pesar de que esta no fue una habilidad innata. En el programa 1N2D era constantemente molestado por sus hyungs ''por sus errores en la cocina. Por eso cuando dejó de ser parte del programa decidió tomar clases de cocina, aunque dijo que más que nada lo había comenzado para impresionar, con el tiempo descubrió de que era algo que de verdad le gustaba. Luego siguió yendo a otras clases y siempre que puede ve programas de cocina por TV. Dice que cocina para sus amigos, familiares o compañeros de trabajo constantemente, y lo que más le es cómodo de hacer son las pastas, pero que sus amigos le han dicho que su tteokbokki (pasteles de arroz picantes) es el mejor. * Es la tercera celebridad en la historia en quedar en las Fuerzas Especiales del ejército. Los otros dos son el actor veterano Kim Sang Kyung y el cantante Park Sang Chul. * En junio de este año, los internautas hicieron una lista de las estrellas masculina del '87 que creían tendrían las carreras más largas siendo ''Top Stars. Lee Seung Gi quedó en primer lugar con 27.0% de los votos, sobre estrellas como Joo Won (14.1%) y Lee Min Ho (11.6%). La encuesta fue realizada por más de 15.000 fans quienes dijeron que el ser talentoso en las 3 áreas del entretenimiento era una gran ventaja. Enlaces *Instagram *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Seung Ki 01.jpg Lee Seung Ki 02.jpg Lee Seung Ki 03.jpg Lee Seung Ki 04.jpg Lee Seung Ki 05.jpg t_6285922.jpg Lee Seung Ki_0.jpg 590659779.jpg Videografia 'Corea' Lee Seung Gi - You're My Girl|You're My Girl Lee Seung G - Words That Are Hard To Say|Words That Are Hard To Say Lee Seung Gi - White Lie|White Lie Lee Seung Gi - Why Are You Leaving?|Why Are You Leaving? Lee Seung Gi - Let's Break Up|Let's Break Up Lee Seung Gi & Kim Yuna - Smile Boy (Rock Ver)|Smile Boy (Rock Ver.) (ft. Kim Yuna) Lee Seung Gi – You’re My Friend|You’re My Friend Lee Seung Gi - Return|Return 'Japón' Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love|Alone in Love Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends|Aren't We Friends Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KPianista Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Hook Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2004 Categoría:JDebut2012 Categoría:Amuse Categoría:Universal Music Japan